


sonadow collar

by allva



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonic wearing a collar that was given to him by shadow. one of the first stories I ever did, please be easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A blue blur zooms through the abandons streets, to a house deep in the woods. The blur stops and turns it to a blue hedgehog named sonic. Sonic knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal another hedgehog named shadow.

Sonic: hey shades

Shadow: that’s not my name

Sonic: alright

Shadow stood and stared at sonic.

Sonic: what?

Shadow: say it

Sonic: shadow

Shadow: shadow what?

Sonic: shadow, can I come in?

Shadow moved out of the way so sonic could come in.

Sonic: shadow

Shadow looked at sonic.

Shadow: what?

Sonic: I was wondering, why you built your house all the way out here?

Shadow: that’s simple, it’s so I won’t be annoyed by the city noise

Sonic: oh

Shadow: why did you come here?

Sonic: I was thinking that you might be lonely here by your self

Shadow* I was until you came*: I’m the ultimate life form, I don’t get lonely

Sonic: will since you’re not lonely then I should go

While sonic was turning toward the door he spotted an empty beer bottle.

Sonic: shadow, have you been drinking?

Shadow: yeah

Shadow walked to sonic. Sonic backed up to the door, but when he touched the door, shadow slammed his hands beside Sonic’s head. 

Shadow: what’s wrong, faker?

Sonic: nothing

Shadow: then why are you trying to leave

Sonic: cause I don’t want you to hurt me

Shadow: I’m not going to hurt you

Sonic: you’re not?

Shadow: no, if I were then you wouldn’t enjoy the fun we are about to have

Sonic: what fun?

Shadow: you’ll see

Shadow grabbed and pulled on Sonic’s wrist. Shadow pulled sonic to his bedroom.


	2. bed time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does shadow do to sonic behind that door? lets find out!

Sonic: shadow, I don’t think I will like this fun  
Shadow: don’t worry it will be fine  
Shadow throws sonic down on the bed. Shadow then got on top of sonic and kissed him fiercely on the lips.   
Sonic: shadow, please stop  
Shadow stopped kissing, but he tore of Sonic’s t-shirt and pulled off his pants. Shadow then ran his tongue down Sonic’s stomach. Shadow stopped before his tongue touched Sonic’s penis. Shadow then stuck his mouth on it and started to suck it.  
Sonic: shadow stop or I’ll come  
Shadow kept sucking.  
Sonic: stop  
Shadow kept suck until sonic came; shadow licked it all up, but he didn’t sallow, he just went to Sonic’s mouth and kissed him. Shadow slipped his tongue past Sonic’s lips and started to mix saliva and cum together until he pulled away.  
Sonic: shadow stop  
Shadow: but were getting to the best part  
Sonic (angry): well I’m not in the mood for fun, so let me go  
Shadow slapped Sonic’s face.  
Shadow: never speak to me like that  
Sonic was still angry.  
Sonic: I can talk however I want  
Shadow slapped sonic again.  
Shadow: you will not speak to me like that  
Sonic: why?  
Shadow: I’m your master and you're my slave  
Sonic: when did you become my master?  
Shadow: the minute I place this collar on you  
Shadow placed a collar around Sonic’s neck, Sonic’s emerald eyes turned ruby.  
Shadow: who is the master?  
Sonic: you are shadow-kun  
Shadow: you ready for our fun?  
Sonic: yes shadow-kun  
~~~ Time skip ~~~  
Shadow: you’re a mess, take a shower  
Sonic went to the bathroom and started to take a shower.  
\--- With shadow ---  
Shadow walked into the kitchen.  
???: hello  
Shadow: what are you doing here silver?  
Silver: I came to visit  
Shadow: why?  
Silver: Amy told me to invite you  
Shadow: to what?  
Silver: Sonic’s birthday party  
Shadow: today is also my birthday  
Silver: really?  
Shadow: that is what my memories tell me  
Silver: cool, by the way have you seen sonic?  
Sonic walked into kitchen and wrapped his arms around shadow’s waist.  
Silver: why are his arms around you?  
Shadow: that collar I stole from G.U.N. helps make sonic my birthday present  
Silver thoughts* he wanted sonic and not me, well I’ll have to change his mind*  
Shadow: when does the party start?  
Silver: in an hour  
Shadow: you go on ahead  
Silver: okay  
Silver left.  
Shadow: sonic   
Sonic: yes shadow-kun  
Shadow: when we get to your house act like we are friends  
Sonic: why shadow-kun?  
Shadow: if they find that I am controlling you, then we can never see each other, but if you do as I say then we will be able to live happily, okay?  
Sonic: okay shadow-kun  
Shadow: here is the first thing not to do around them, and that is call me shadow-kun, just call me shadow or shads, got it?  
Sonic: got it shads  
Shadow: good, now lets go  
Shadow and sonic left shadow’s house.


	3. party time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonder what will happen when they go to the party?

They arrived at Sonic’s house.  
Shadow: second thing, act like they are your friend  
Sonic: okay  
They walked in and everyone jumped out yelling surprise.  
A pink hedgehog hugged sonic.  
Pink hedgehog: happy birthday sonikku  
Shadow (whisper): her name is Amy  
Sonic: thanks Amy  
Amy let go of sonic and hugged shadow.  
Amy: happy birth day to you to shadow  
Shadow: let go of me  
Amy let go.  
~~~ Time skip ~~~  
Amy walked up to sonic.  
Amy: sonic, why are your eyes red and why do you have that collar on?  
Sonic: shadow gave me the collar and I’m just wearing contacts so my eyes match the collar  
Amy: oh  
~~~ Another time skip ~~~  
The party is over with and everyone except sonic and shadow left.  
Sonic: how did I do shadow-kun?  
Shadow: you do great sonikku  
Sonic: is that my pet name?  
Shadow: yeah  
Sonic: its wonderful  
Shadow: lets clean up then we can have some fun  
Sonic: okay shadow-kun  
~~~ After cleaning up ~~~  
Sonic: shadow-kun  
Shadow: what is it sonikku?  
Sonic: you wait here and I’ll go up stair and get ready for you  
Shadow: fine with me  
Sonic ran up stair and into his bedroom.  
\--- With sonic ---  
Sonic was going through a trunk marked shadow and pulled out a stain red bikini and some perfume.  
Sonic: this should arouse him  
Sonic put on the bikini and sprayed the perfume on.  
Sonic: shadow-kun I’m ready  
Shadow entered the door and saw sonic lying on the bed in a bikini.  
Shadow thoughts* my cheeks are hot and he looks so…so  
Sonic motioned his finger to say come here. Shadow walked over toward sonic and crawled into the bed. Sonic wrapped his arms around shadow’s neck.   
Shadow: you ready for some fun?  
Sonic: always shadow-kun


	4. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
